kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Canadianball
|nativename = Canadien ballon |founded = 2019 |language = Canadian |type = Indo-European * Germanic ** West Germanic *** Anglo-Frisian **** Anglic * Italic ** Romance *** Western Romance **** Gallo-Romance *****Oïl |friends = Paulistanoball |predecessor = English French|image = Canadianball.png}} is a language spoken by USACball. It is a combination of English and French. It mainly has French vocabulary but English syntax and grammar. Words All words are sorted by alphabetical order. *A - Une *Africa - Africue *Album - Album *Amateur - Amateur *America - Americue *American - Americain *Antarctica - Antarcticue *Arctic - Arcticue *Asia - Asie *Atlantic - Atlanticue *Ball - Ballon *Baltic - Balticue *Bitch - Chienne *Black - Noir *Blue - Bleu *Book - Livre *Canada - Canada *Capitalist - Capitaliste *Celtic - Celticue *Character - Personnage *Communist - Communiste *Continent - Continent *Copyright - Droits d'auteur *Country - Pays *Denmark - Danemark *Diamond - Diamant *East - East *Eight - Huight *Eighth - Huighthieme *Emerald - Emeraude *Enemy - Ennemi *Energy - Energie *England - Angleterre *English - Anglaish *Episode - Episode *Equator - Equateur *Estonia - Estonie *Europe - L'Europe *Event - Un evenement *Fifth - Cinquieme *Finland - Finlande *Fire - Fireu *Fired - Mis a la porte *First - Premier *Five - Cinq *Focus - Concentrer *Four - Quatre *Fourth - Quatrieme *France - France *French - Franchais *Frenemy - Frenemy *Friend - Ami *Gallery - Gallerie *Germanic - Germanicue *Germany - Allemagne *Gold - Or *Good afternoon - Bien apres midi *Good evening - Bien soir *Good morning - Bien mating *Good night - Bien nuight *Government - Gouvernement *Grammar - Grammaire *Gray - Gris *Green - Vert *Happy birthday - Heureux anniversaire *Hate - Haine *Hi - Salut *Hello - Bonjour *Iceland - Iselande *Icon - Icone *Ideology - Ideologie *India - Inde *Indian - Indien *Infobox - Boite d'info *Iron - Le fer *Item - Article *Language - La language *Latin - Latin *Latvia - Lettonie *Leather - Cuir *Like - Comme *Lithuania - Lithuanie *Location - Emplacement *Meme - Meme *Merry Christmas - Joyeux Noel *Mexico - Mexicue *Moderator - Moderateur *Music - La musicue *Nine - Neuf *Ninth - Neuvieme *No - Non *Nordic - Nordicue *North - Nord *North America - Nord Americue *Norway - Norvege *Ocean - Ocean *Oceania - Oceanie *Of - De *One - Une *Opinion - Opinion *Orange - Orange *Organization - Organisation *Pacific - Pacificue *Paint - Peindre *Peace - Peaix *Philippines - Philippines *Pink - Rose *Quest - Queste *Red - Rouge *Relation - Relation *Religion - Religion *Remove - Retirer *Rome - Rome *Second - Seconde *Seven - Septen *Seventh - Septieme *Six - Six *Sixth - Sixieme *Socialist - Socialiste *Son - Fils *Sound - Du sound *South - Soud *South America - Soud Americue *Speak - Spearler *States - Setates *Stone - Pierre *Strong - Fort *Sweden - Sueden *Syntax - Syntaxe *Template - Modele *Ten - Dix *Tenth - Dixieme *Third - Thiroisieme *Three - Throis *Treaty - Treaite *Two - Deux *United - United *User - Utilisateur *Violet - Violet *Vocabulary - Vocabulaire *War - Guerre *West - Ouest *White - Blanc *Whore - Putain *Work - Travail *World - Monde *Yellow - Jaune *Yes - Oui Category:Indo-European Category:Germanic Category:West Germanic Category:Anglo-Frisian Category:Anglic Category:Italic Category:Romance Category:Western Romance Category:Gallo-Romance Category:Oïl Category:Canadian Speaking Countryball Category:Languageball Category:USACball Category:Red White Category:Canadianball Category:Three lines Category:North America Category:America Category:Americas Category:American Category:Investment Category:Countryballs